1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement on a clip for holding a wiring harness secured in position within its respective mounting room in an automobile, for example, as prescribed on the wiring diagram, and more particularly to a clip of the type specified featuring a significantly improved procedure of its mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has conventionally been used in an automobile, for example, a clip for holding a wiring harness of bundled wires for current supply and securely mounting it in position within its mounting room or space as prescribed in the wiring design. The clip usually is T-shaped in general configuration consisting of a holder head portion which is adapted to make intimate contact longitudianlly with the wiring harness and an elongate retainer stem portion which is adapted to be fixedly secured within its mounting room by use of a fastening bolt, or the like.
For mounting of the wiring harness, the clip is bound to the wiring harness with its holder head in close contact with the outer periphery of the wiring harness, by a tightly wound fastening tape or by a fastening strap around the two members. This assembly is then brought into its mounting room, and is fixed in position by securing the retainer stem of the clip on a fixed part of the car body structure or a panel closing the mounting room, through a fastening bolt or its like.
However, the problem which usually occurs in this operation of mounting the wiring harness is that because the overall transverse dimension of the wiring harness-clip assembly is considerably great, the closure panel defining the mounting room has to be provided with a correspondingly large-diameter hole through which the assembly is to be inserted. Hence, several difficulties have been met in that the provision of such large-diameter hole in the closure panel may result in deterioration of strength of the panel or associated structural part, the subsequent use of a correspondingly large-diameter blind member for that hole is necessitated, and if the hole is selected small, the insertion of the clip may turn out troublesome, which requiring extra cost and man-hour in the mounting procedure.
To avoid these difficulties, it is necessary to first apply the clip alone into its mounting room for secure fixing there and subsequently bring the wiring harness to the holder head portion of the clip for firmly binding the two members together. This procedure also is complicated.
In either case, therefore, the actual use of the prior art clip involves uneconomy in respect of cost and man-hour in the mounting procedure.